orcs_wars_ra2fandomcom-20200213-history
Orc's Wars Series 3/Episode 7
Episode 7 was the seventh episode of the Orc's Wars Series 3 main series, first posted on 3 March, 2019 on TheOrcCorp Youtube channel. Competing robots Fight card Undercard fights Disfunctional vs Ursula Disfunctional tried to approach Ursula as the latter was spinning up it's weapon. The two bots soon went clashing weapon to weapon, with Ursula's weapon enduring while shredding Disfunctional's weapon to pieces on return. The rest of Disfunctional's weapon soon fell off after getting parts ripped out of it. Ursula then proceed to rip apart Disfunctional, knocking it out. Winner: Ursula by KO Cane Corso vs Virtus II Cane Corso and Virtus II initially met at the center of the arena, with Cane Corso getting underneath Virtus II and flipping it. However, Virtus II quickly self righted from the flip, while Cane Corso was still lifted from the flip. This allowed Virtus II to quickly get underneath Cane Corso, gutripping it around and eventually destroying the weakspot. Winner: Virtus II by KO Sweet Crazyness vs White Knight White Knight and Sweet Crazyness initially met at the center of the arena, with White Knight attacking Sweet Crazyness first. However, Sweet Crazyness was able to wedge White Knight, bringing it's weapon to play. The weapon soon ripped apart White Knight's weapon whole, while Sweet Crazyness lost a teeth in return. However, Sweet Crazyness continue gutripping White Knight regardless, ripping pieces out of the wheelguards, as well as two front wheels, before destroying the chassis and causing White Knight to go 0-3. Winner: Sweet Crazyness by KO Drugged Up StepsisteR vs Roka 2 vs Sabre V Sabre V initially tried approaching Drugged Up StepsisteR, only to get caught from behind by Roka 2 once it met Drugged Up StepsisteR, which gutripped and pushed it against the wall. Sabre V soon got pushed into the corner by both Drugged Up StepsisteR and Roka 2, with all three being stuck on it, before all three backed off. Sabre V soon pushed both Roka 2 and Drugged Up StepsisteR, before Roka 2 attacked Drugged Up StepsisteR. Sabre V soon flipped Drugged Up StepsisteR, before being pushed by Roka 2. Then, Sabre V pushed both Roka 2 and Drugged Up StepsisteR again, before flipping both bots. After that, Sabre V flipped Drugged Up StepsisteR again after it got gutripped by Roka 2, causing Sabre V to get wedged and gutripped by Roka 2. The match soon ended after 3 minutes, going to a judge's decision. Winner: Roka 2 by JD Eyes On Me vs Darwinian Predator The fight got highlighted as it havoked a lot and because the final version was a pushing match. It was shown in the highlight, however, that Eyes On Me got inverted, allowing Darwinian Predator to control it around for the rest of the fight, even causing a small part of Eyes On Me to fall off. This allowed Darwinian Predator to shockingly win the judge's decision Winner: Darwinian Predator by JD Main Event Flatline 3 vs Ultra Swarf Flatline 3 initially rushed into Ultra Swarf, causing both bots to flip. However, Flatline 3 got righted before it got inverted, while Ultra Swarf struggled to self right, allowing Flatline 3 to gutrip it. Flatline 3 was soon able to get underneath Ultra Swarf, ripping a wheel and destroying the chassis, winning the fight Winner: Flatline 3 by KO Category:Orc's Wars Series 3 Category:Episodes